Cukup Naruto Saja
by Teba Dattebayo
Summary: "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Hime-chan? Boleh aku memanggilnya begitu Sasuke?". Naruto jengah dipanggil dengan sebutan Naru-chan. Berniat mempermainkan, malah dipermainkan.


**Cukup Naruto Saja by Teba dattebayo**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : BL, Shonen Ai, Typo(s), dll**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

TEEEEEEET!

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Para siswa yang sudah merasa penat bergegas pulang, tersisa 4 pemuda atau bisa disebut dua pasang kekasih dalam kelas 2-1 tersebut.

"Naru-chan~ Naru-chaaan~ Ayo pulang sama-sama"

"Kita berempat memang selalu pulang bersama Kiba dan jangan panggil aku Naru-chan, Kiba" ujar pemuda manis berambut pirang dengan tampang kesal.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Hime-chan? Boleh aku memanggilnya begitu Sasuke?"

"Hn" Sasuke sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya dan Naruto. Kenapa Sasuke membereskan buku Naruto? Tentu saja demi kekasihnya yang ceroboh tapi manis itu ia rela melakukannya.

"Argh.. Cukup Naruto saja! Lagi pula kenapa kau malah minta persetujuan dengan Teme" Naruto mulai kesal wajahnya memerah disertai dengan pipi menggembung yang bergaris 3 dimasing-masing sisi tersebut, tapi malah terkesan imut untuk pemuda mungil berkulit tan itu.

"Ia, ia, Naru-chan—eh" dan Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya menggeram lucu(?)

"Hei Shikamaru katakan pada Puppymu ini jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan –chan" ucap Naruto sambil menusuk-nusuk punggung Shikamaru menggunakan penggaris yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Posisi bangku Sasuke-Naruto berada paling pojok belakang dekat jendela, dengan Sasuke tepat berada di samping jendela. Sementara Shikamaru-Kiba tepat berada di depan pasangan SasuNaru, tapi dengan Kiba yang dekat jendela.

"Sudahlah Naru-chan terima saja" Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

"Benarkan Naru-chan" Kiba malah menyanderkan badannya pada Shikamaru dan menyamankannya, merasa menang karena ada yang setuju dengannya.

"Aku yang tampan ini tidak cocok dipanggil dengan embel-embel –chan. Teme tolong bantu aku" sambil mengguncang lengan Sasuke, Naruto meminta bantuan.

"Begitukah caramu meminta bantuan Dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil penggaris yang digunakan kekasihnya untuk mengganggu Shikamaru, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Maaf, Suke sayang~ Tolong katakan pada mereka bahwa jangan panggil aku Naru-chan lagi" Naruto memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Sambil berpaling menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto, kemudian mengelus helaian emas yang lembut itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin sekali dipanggil seperti itu?"

"Aku ini terlahir tampan Suke, ototku yang indah, tubuh proporsional.." Kata Naruto dengan narsisnya "mmm.. apa perlu aku menjadi Seme, Suke?"

Sasuke berhenti mengelus rambut Naruto, Ia dan Shikamaru menahan tawa, dan Kiba spontan tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA... Naru-chan, dilihat dari mana pun kau yang sangat manis ini tidak memiliki takdir sedikitpun untuk menjadi Seme..." Shikamaru masih kesusahan menahan ketawa"...kau tidak pantas menjadi seme Naru pfft"

"Ya ampun Naru, otot? Yeah kau memilikinya tapi tetap saja kau terlihat ramping. Tubuh proporsional? Kau terlihat proporsional menjadi wanita. Seharusnya kau berkaca Naru-chan." Kiba semakin menjadi

"Ia kan Shikamaru, mana ada Seme seperti Naru, tidak cocok"

Shikamaru sudah berhenti, sementara tanpa sadar Kiba terus mengejek Naruto. Naruto yang pada dasarnya polos, memiliki perasaan sensitif dan orang yang diharapkan dapat membelanya ternyata tidak dapat diharapkan, karena masih sibuk menahan tawa. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, air mata itu siap tumpah kapan saja, hidungnya sudah mulai nampak merah.

"Cukup Kiba" Sasuke menghentikan Kiba, ia akhirnya sadar dengan keadaan kekasihnya, kemudian menarik Naruto dan memeluknya. Ia merasakan dadanya basah dan tubuh Naruto bergetar, Ia tahu Naruto menangis.

Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu pun menarik pipi Kiba dan menyuruhnya minta maaf. Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun Kiba akan minta maaf. Tapi tatapan Sasuke yang mematikan membuatnya tidak berkutik.

"ehem" Shikamaru berdehem

"Maafkan aku Naru-chan, aku tidak dapat mengontrol diriku, lagi pula salahmu yang memiliki tampang manis" Naruto makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Kiba. Minta. Maaf. Dengan. Benar."ucap Shikamaru dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Naru-chan aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku.." Naruto masih diam. "..aku benar-benar minta maaf" Naruto masih tetap diam, tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar. "baiklah apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata, Sasuke langsung mengambil saputangannya dan mengusapkan ke wajah Naruto, tak ingin Ukenya terlihat kumal*plak*.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingin dipanggil Naru-chan dan aku ingin ditraktir 5 mangkuk ramen di Ichiraku"

"HAH?! Apa kau tadi hanya berpura-pura menangis? Kau ingin memerasku Naruhime-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! 10 mangkuk Ramen! Cukup panggil aku Naruto saja" Keadaan sepertinya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah" Kiba menyerah, Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Ukenya yang dijamin langsung jatuh miskin.

"Jadi bisa kita pulang sekarang Dobe-chan?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Naru-chan saja Suke!" teriak Naruto tanpa sadar

"Nah.. kan aku bilang lebih cocok" Kiba kembali membela diri

"Aaaaaa... Cukup Naruto Saja!"

"Oke. Ayo cukup Naruto saja, aku akan mentraktirmu Ramen, tapi dicicil" Kiba terkikik geli, sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Nah cukup Naruto saja, Kiba sudah bersedia mentraktirmu" Shikamaru ikut-ikutan. Naruto kembali merasa dipermainkan.

"cukup Naruto saja, katanya minta traktir Ramen sama Kiba. Kok diam Saja sayang?" Sasuke ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"AAAAAA... MAKSUDKU BUKAN DI PANGGIL SEPERTI ITU" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar kelas. Sasuke mengejarnya sambil tersenyum tipis, melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang polos.

"HEI CUKUP NARUTO SAJA, KATANYA MINTA TRAKTIR RAMEN"

"AAAAAA!"

**-END-**

Butuh Reviewnya ^^

Kritik yang membangun yaa.. Onegaishimasu..


End file.
